ComicToons
Overview ComicToons was a British distributor of public domain cartoons founded in 1989 and distributed by Philip L'Oro International Pictures. Their VHS tapes started with an ivy wall and ended with the credits of the cartoons and their creators, albeit with some spelling errors. Other releases included badly drawn pictures of Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Popeye, Humphrey Bear (Disney) and Dick Whittington (Ub Iwerks). One VHS tape entitled The Big Bad Wolf Volume Two included the scary winking wolf from Funhouse Video and a prototype Bugs Bunny with a gun in the intro. List of releases LABYRINTH: # Labyrinth (Soyuzmultfilm and Filmexport) LEGEND OF THE MOOR'S LEGACY: # Legend of the Moor's Legacy (Soyuzmultfilm & Sovexportfilm) EASTERN MAGIC: # The Little Cabin (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) # The Kingdom of Mushrooms (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) TEDDY & Friends (A Soyuz Cartoon Collection): # Come and Visit Us (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) # Charging for the Tail (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) # Who Will Get the Prize? (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) GNOME SWEET GNOME: # Gnomes and Diamonds (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) # Tomorrow is Tomorrow (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) THE HIPPO & THE CROCODILE: # The Hippo with Jaundice (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) # The Crocodile's Toothache (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) THE NUTCRACKER: # The Nutcracker (Soyuzmultfilm & Sovexportfilm) POPEYE THE SAILOR in Aladdin and His Wonderful Lamp: # Popeye the Sailor in Aladdin and his Wonderful Lamp (Fleischer Studios) THE BIG BAD WOLF: # Nu, Pogodi! Episode 10 (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) # Nu, Pogodi! Episode 9 (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) # Nu, Pogodi! Episode 13 (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) THE BIG BAD WOLF Volume 2: # Nu, Pogodi! Episode 3 (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) # Nu, Pogodi! Episode 6 (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) # Nu, Pogodi! Episode 5 (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) # Nu, Pogodi! Episode 7 (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) THE COSSACKS Volume 1: # How The Cossacks Play Football # How The Cossacks Play at the Olympics THE COSSACKS Volume 2: # How The Cossacks Rescue the Brides # How The Cossacks Cook Kulish THE COSSACKS Volume 3: # How The Cossacks Enjoy the Wedding THE EASTERN DELIGHT BIMBO & Friends: # Bimbo - Rabbit Stew (Eric Porter) # Farm Frolics (Warner Bros.) # Hector's Hectic Life (Noveltoons) # Bimbo's Auto (Eric Porter) PORKY PIG: # The Timid Toreador # Ali Baba Bound # We, The Animals Squeak! # Notes to You BUGS BUNNY: # Fresh Hare # The Wabbit Who Came for Supper # All This and Rabbit Stew # The Wacky Wabbit HUNKY & SPUNKY: # You Can't Shoe a Horsefly # A Kick in Time # Snubbed by a Snob # The Barnyard Brat # Hunky & Spunky (1938 cartoon) POPEYE THE SAILOR: # The Crystal Brawl (Famous Studios) # I'm in the Army Now (Fleischer Studios) # Me Musical Nephews (Famous Studios) # Bride and Gloom (Famous Studios) LITTLE LULU: # A Bout with a Trout # Cad and Caddy # Magical Lulu # Chick and Double Chick SUPERMAN: # Superman - The Mad Scientist (Fleischer Studios) # The Mechanical Monsters (Fleischer Studios) # The Mummy Strikes (Famous Studios) PORKY'S MOVING DAY & Other Cartoon Classics: # Porky's Moving Day (Redrawn WB Cartoon) # The Adventures of Tom Thumb Jr. (Walter Lantz) # Krazy Kat - Railroad Rhythm (Charles Mintz) # Tom & Jerry - In the Bag (Van Beuren) # The Blue Danube (MGM) THE LITTLE DUTCH MILL & Other Cartoon Classics: # The Little Dutch Mill (Fleischer Studios) # Hollywood Steps Out (WB) # Jungle Jitters (WB) # It's a Greek Life (Van Beuren) THE FOX & THE RABBIT & Other Cartoon Classics: # The Fox & the Rabbit (Walter Lantz) # Circus Today (WB) # The Fifth Column Mouse (WB) # The Song of the Birds (Fleischer Studios) WINKY THE WATCHMAN & Other Cartoon Classics: # Winky the Watchman (Hugh Harman) # Ain't We Got Fun (WB) # Love and Curses (WB) # Count Me Out (WB) HUMPTY DUMPTY & Other Cartoon Classics: # Humpty Dumpty (Ub Iwerks) # Peeping Penguins (Fleischer Studios) # Scotty Finds a Home (Van Beuren) # All's Fair at the Fair (Fleischer Studios) MARY'S LITTLE LAMB & Other Cartoon Classics: # Mary's Little Lamb (Ub Iwerks) # The Early Worm Gets the Bird (WB) # Doggone Tired (Tex Avery, MGM) # The Sunshine Makers (Van Beuren) LITTLE BOY BLUE & Other Cartoon Classics: # Little Boy Blue (Ub Iwerks) # Summertime (Ub Iwerks) # The Pincushion Man (Ub Iwerks) # An Elephant Never Forgets (Ub Iwerks) SIMPLE SIMON & Other Cartoon Classics: # Simple Simon (Ub Iwerks) # Foghorn Leghorn and Sylvester the Cat - Crowing Pains (WB) # Elmer Fudd - An Itch in Time # Baby Huey - Pest Pupil PUSS IN BOOTS & Other Cartoon Classics: # Puss in Boots (Ub Iwerks) # Sheep Shape (Famous Studios) # Sport Chumpions (WB) # Chicken a la King (Fleischer Studios) THE BRAVE TIN SOLDIER & Other Cartoon Classics: # The Brave Tin Soldier (Ub Iwerks) # The Bremen Town Musicians (Ub Iwerks) # Little Black Sambo (Ub Iwerks) # Happy Days (Ub Iwerks) THE LITTLE RED HEN & Other Cartoon Classics: # The Little Red Hen (Ub Iwerks) # The Fresh Vegetable Mystery (Fleischer Studios) # The Cobweb Hotel (Fleischer Studios) # Robin Hood Makes Good (WB) RUDOLPH THE RED NOSED REINDEER & Other Cartoon Classics: # Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (Max Fleischer, 1948) # Foney Fables (WB) # Betty Boop - Betty in Blunderland # Play Safe (Fleischer Studios) DON QUIXOTE & Other Cartoon Classics: # Don Quixote (Ub Iwerks) # Hawaiian Birds (Fleischer Studios) # Bunny Mooning (Fleischer Studios) # Little Lambkins (Fleischer Studios) The Adventures of DAFFY DUCK: # To Duck or Not To Duck # The Henpecked Duck # Daffy's Southern Exposure # The Daffy Duckaroo CASPER THE GHOST & Other Cartoon Classics: # Casper the Friendly Ghost - There's Good Boos Tonite # A Waif's Welcome (Van Beuren) # Somewhere in Dreamland (Fleischer Studios) # Hamateur Night (Tex Avery, WB) SUPERMAN II: # The Magnetic Telescope # The Bulleteers # Billion Dollar Limited # Volcano (1942 cartoon) DICK WHITTINGTON'S CAT & Other Cartoon Classics: # Dick Whittington's Cat (Ub Iwerks) # Humphrey the Bear - The Hooked Bear (Disney) # Little Audrey - The Song of the Birds (Famous Studios) # Little Lulu - A Scout with a Gout (Famous Studios) FLIP THE FROG & Other Cartoon Classics: # Fiddlesticks (Ub Iwerks) # The Kids in the Shoe (Fleischer Studios) # The Village Specialist (Ub Iwerks) # Dinky the Duck - The Orphan Duck (Terrytoons) LITTLE LULU II MUTT & JEFF IN WESTWARD WHOA & Other Cartoon Classics TOONERVILLE TROLLEY THE QUEEN OF HEARTS & Other Cartoon Classics Gallery Logos snapshot_028.jpg|1st Logo seen in Popeye The Sailor in Aladdin and his Wonderful Lamp Comictoons 2nd logo.jpg|2nd Logo seen in many releases. snapshot_026.jpg|3rd logo seen in many "and other cartoon classics" releases. snapshot_074.jpg|4th Logo seen in many English-dubbed Russian cartoon releases. Comictoons 5th logo.jpg|5th Logo seen in many English-dubbed Russian cartoon releases. Comictoonstitle3.PNG|The title used in The Big Bad Wolf Volume 2 Snapshot 006.jpg|A title card with cartoon characters used in other ComicToons releases in the UK and CVN releases dubbed in German. Titles TheBigBadWolfV1.jpg TheCossacksV1.jpg TheCossacksV2.jpg PopeyeTheSailorinAladdinandhisWonderfulLamp.jpg Labyrinth.jpg LegendofTheMoorsLegacy.jpg EasternMagic.jpg GnomeSweetGnome.jpg Teddy&FriendsCT.jpg TheHippo&TheCrocodile1.jpg TheMagicFluteCT.jpg PorkyPig.jpg BugsBunny.jpg PopeyeTheSailor.jpg Hunky&Spunky.jpg LittleLulu.jpg BimboAndFriends.jpg Superman.jpg TheBigBadWolfV2.jpg TheCossacksV3.jpg Porky'sMovingDay&OtherCartoonClassics.jpg TheLittleDutchMill&OtherCartoonClassics.jpg TheFox&TheRabbit&OtherCartoonClassics.jpg WinkyTheWatchman&OtherCartoonClassics.jpg HumptyDumpty&OtherCartoonClassics.jpg SinbadTheSailor&OtherCartoonClassics.jpg TheLittleRedHen&OtherCartoonClassics.jpg LittleBoyBlue&OtherCartoonClassics.jpg Mary'sLittleLamb&OtherCartoonClassics.jpg PussInBoots&OtherCartoonClassics.jpg RudolphTheRedNosedReindeer&OtherCartoonClassics.jpg SimpleSimon&OtherCartoonClassics.jpg TheBraveTinSoldier&OtherCartoonClassics.jpg TheAdventuresofDaffyDuck.jpg ToonervilleTrolley.jpg LittleLuluII.jpg Mutt&JeffinWestwardWhoa&OtherCartoonClassics.jpg CasperTheGhost&OtherCartoonClassics.jpg SupermanII.jpg DickWhittington'sCat&OtherCartoonClassics.jpg FlipTheFrog&OtherCartoonClassics.jpg Category:British Companies Category:Philip L'Oro International Pictures Category:PD Companies Category:VHS Companies